The Orchestra
by KipperDen
Summary: "And then, in an instant, they stopped turning. There across the space was none other than Miss Granger seated at the grand piano smiling serenely at her music sheets as she played quiet notes; her fingers dancing gracefully across the keys."
Severus Snape frowned disapprovingly at the immense crowd spread before him. This was the third year that the Ministry of Magic put on a ball to celebrate the Dark Lord's passing much to the chagrin of all who attended. A tactless move on their part, but it couldn't be helped. After being so easily overtaken by Lord Voldemort, they were still scrambling to put everything right once more. However, Severus found himself thinking that placing him as well as the thorough pains in his side: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger in the position of honor was the wrong decision.

Battle scarred Harry Potter who was entirely sick of living in the limelight chose to hide himself and his soon to be wife, Ginny Weasley, in the middle of a sea of red hair where most were too unnerved by Molly Weasley's sharp looks to disturb him. He had been quoted in the Daily Prophet shortly after the battle had ended saying that he would soon rather forget what had happened during those dreadful months over reliving it every day. Not even Severus could blame him for that. He too wanted to escape the public eye, but seeing as Potter had shared his memories with the Ministry's courts to clear his name there was little chance of ever being able to go back to the quiet life in Cokeworth that he so strongly desired.

Ronald Weasley stood far from his ginger clan at the open bar so graciously provided by the Ministry. From what Severus could tell he was eyeing a woman half his height and twice his age, but it wasn't surprising. Weasley had spent many months following the Great Battle of Hogwarts splashed across the Daily Prophet's front pages. Stories of his efforts for the side of good, and then afterwards his leaps and bounds through the ranks of the Auror offices were loved by many. It was no secret that his office desk was usually flooded with fan mail before he had even finished his morning coffee; and that he took great pride in reading each and every letter sent to him.

However, no matter how many times he scanned the vast hall before him, Severus could not locate Miss Hermione Granger. In fact he was beginning to believe that she made the correct decision and chose not to attend the ball. He couldn't remember hearing her name called as the guests of honor were announced, strange. Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind as the orchestra behind him began to play once again, this time accompanied by a light piano melody. The dance floor was quickly filled and he abandoned the process of searching for Miss Granger as a dark haired woman caught his gaze. He approached her and she readily accepted his offer of a dance, moments later they were on the floor surrounded by others on all sides.

He and the nameless woman danced in silence, avoiding one another's gaze as they turned in time with the music coming from the far corner of the room. And then, in an instant, they stopped turning. There across the space was none other than Miss Granger seated at the grand piano smiling serenely at her music sheets as she played quiet notes; her fingers dancing gracefully across the keys. In the two hours that Severus had been trapped in the cacophony of noise he hadn't once turned to look at the musicians posted behind him; what once would've been a mistake in his time spent as a spy.

Severus turned back to his partner and offered a quick word of apology before quickly leaving the dance floor to stride towards the piano his former student was playing. However, he was frozen dead in his tracks as a slim man with long dark hair such as his own came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She finished playing with a quiet chord and brought her palms up to rest on the fingers of the stranger behind her. Even from that distance Severus could see the telltale glint of wedding bands on their now intertwined left hands. A pang of hurt quickly flooded his body.

Never would he admit it aloud, but he had come to fancy that Hermione Granger. She was a vision, taking his breath away at every turn. Beyond intelligent, and exceeding expectations in every subject she took upon herself to study. He knew from experience that she was witty, and quick to defend all who deserved it. The definition of perfection who would never look at him twice. It was common for large age differences to be in many relationships in the wizarding world considering the average wizard lived much longer than muggles did. However to her he would always be her ex-professor, someone to have sympathy for, to take pity on.

He watched in anguish as the happy couple joined the other guests on the floor and took their places dancing amongst the crowd. As the orchestra began to play once more his head drooped lower and he turned away; headed for the solitude and loneliness of his home.


End file.
